I'm Gonna Getcha Good!
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Song from Shania Twain, not mine. One-shot of Mikoto/Mai. They meet at an Xmas party, but will the hit off and fizzled? fluff? maybe...


**I'm Gonna Getcha Good!****  
**_Written by Shania Twain and Mutt Lange, I own nothing._

It's a Christmas party, a large gathering happened at the Fujino Estate. Tohkiha Mai was dragged along to the party by her best friend: Kuga Natsuki. "Psttt… Whatever you do, don't fall for that girl," Natsuki said to Mai pointing to the girl talking to Fujino Shizuka, the head honcho of the Fujino Clan. "She looks cute," Mai commented. "Absolutely not! That girl is the devil reborn," Natsuki said in a low growl that only Mai could hear. "And…" she paused to turn around and stared at Mai. "She's a player," Natsuki finished with a serious look on her face. "Huh?" Mai just look back at her friend with a puzzling stare. "Yes, she is a player dating one woman after the next. You will be sorry if you fall for her," Natsuki warned her friend. "Natsuki, you're just too much sometimes," Mai said shaking her head.

_Let's go!  
_

"Shizuka-san, it's nice to see you again," Mai said coming up to the elderly woman a hug. Though saying elderly, she looked not a year over twenty even though she's well into her sixties. "Ara, Mai-chin, it's very nice to see you too. This is my sweet granddaughter, Minagi Mikoto," Fujino Shizuka said in her thick Kyoto accent. "Please to meet you," the said girl said as she shook hand with Mai. "Tohkiha Mai," Mai smiled brightly. "Ara, you girl excuse me for a bit, my _husband_ is looking for me." Shizuka said in a light tone as she moved away from the girls with grace and elegant.

Mikoto offered her some juice, and the two chatted away ignoring everything else that's going on around them. "So, you come here often?" Mai asked after talking with the girl for hours. They've found a comfortable couch in the corner of the large place to have a conversation sometimes ago, not that anyone would want to bother them after seeing the love-struck look on Mai's face (except for Natsuki). "I usually come here in the summer, so this would be my first time coming in winter. And I must say, girls in winter kimono looks very sexy." Mikoto commented with a playful smile on her lips. She was definitely checking Mai out, because Mai was wearing wintery color kimono to accentuate the time of the year. It is a very pleasing thing around the Fujino Clan, Shizuka adores anyone who wears kimono, though Mikoto was an exception since she hardly wore one. "And yet you yourself don't were one?" Mai teased. "Well, I don't look good in woman's kimono," Mikoto chuckled and Mai just giggled at the answer.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Natsuki suddenly remembered about Mai and scanned the room. "Maybe she went to get somethin' somethin' from Mikoto," Yuuki Nao chimed in and laughed. "Oh shit…" Natsuki cursed as she turned on her heels to look for her friend. "Relax little puppy, they're both mature adult. And you just got yourself under the mistletoe, so kiss your girlfriend pooch." Nao said holding the mistletoe over Natsuki's head. She's having a blast making Natsuki perform public display of affection with Shizuru tonight, and who knows maybe Shizuru bribed the red head into doing such things.

Elsewhere in another part of the mansion, Mai was pressing up against Mikoto as the raven hair girl closed the door behind her. They were kissing each other feverously, but when Mikoto tried to touch Mai, the strawberry-orange top caught the girl's hands by the wrist and kept it to her side instead. Pulling away, Mikoto whimpered from the lost of contact of her lips, but Mai just smiled her charming smile as she worked on removing the girl's tie. With it, she used it as a rope and bound Mikoto's hand together behind her, then she led the girl to her bed and sat her down. She leaned in to kiss Mikoto again, only briefly as she slowly teased the girl's breasts through her shirt for a few minutes and then stopped. Walking away in a sultry manner, Mai started to sing a song that Mikoto would understand since it's in English (and Mai's English definitely needs a little polishing).

_Don't wantcha for the weekend - don't wantcha for a night  
I'm only interested if I can have you for life - yeah  
Uh, I know I sound serious - and baby I am  
You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land_

She licks her lips while tracing her fingers against Mikoto's lips, who was in such a haze that she stopped struggling to get her hands free so she could touch the woman before her. Even though Mai was being seductive, Mikoto could clearly saw the seriousness in those amethyst eyes. That only strengthen her desire to have the busty woman all the more, Minagi Mikoto always got what she desired and this will be no different or at least that's how things had been for her so far.

_  
Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone_

_(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good_

_  
Yeah, uh, uh  
I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me  
Yeah, yeah  
_

Mai started to unbutton Mikoto's shirt, trailing her fingers down the soft skin ever so slowly and lightly. It was pure torture for the other girl, but Mai was having fun as she wanted more from the girl than just a one-time thing. Mikoto sucked in a deep breath as Mai leaned down and took one of her nipple into her hot mouth, and struggled as she might Mai had secured the tie on Mikoto's wrist to make sure the girl won't be able to get free of unless she untie them herself.

_  
Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone_

_Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby - I'm gonna knock on wood  
I'm gonna getcha somehow honey - yeah, I'm gonna make it good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone_

_Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good  
Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha  
(I'm gonna getcha) just like I should, I'll getcha good  
Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!_

By the time she finished singing the song, Mikoto was about to die from desire. With a devious smile on her lips, Mai buttoned Mioto's shirt back up but did not untie her. "Come and find me…" she whispered before closing the door behind her, leaving a still bounded Mikoto behind without release. She knew that Mikoto is _that_ person for her, but she's still cautious and wanted to see if the girl will come after her after what she'd cruelly done to the girl.

HiME

As ridiculous as it may seem, Mai continued with her pursuit of the girl she likes. Many, many times, Mikoto was left utterly speechless and completely at her mercy. It's like a courtship between them, when Mikoto thought she got the upper hand and teased Mai only to find out that Mai was really the one having the upper hand because she let Mikoto catch her in the first place. For two years, the game continued and Mikoto was so absorbed that she moved back to Japan and bought a house with a dojo in Kyoto.

"Marry me," Mikoto suddenly said one day after Mai had teased her (no clothes being undone this time). "Getting desperate aren't we?" Mai said playfully not believing what Mikoto just said was true. "No, no, I'm serious. I got the ring in my pocket," Mikoto said in between pants as she nodded to the right pocket of her pants. Mai decided to play along, still not believing as she reached into the pocket and pulled out a small black box. Upon opening it, inside was a ruby eternity band twinkled back at Mai. "I-I want to start a family with you," Mikoto stuttered a bit. "I want to wake up… every morning with y-you…" Mikoto continued swallowing a lump of fear that seemed to stuck in her throat and refused to go away for some reason. "I'm not saying it because I want to do _this_ and _that_ with you, I mean of course I do want to do those things with you. God, what am I saying it? Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Mikoto rambled as her nervousness gotten the better of her. Though Mai effective shut her up by giving her a kiss so deep and so passionate that she could die right there and would have no regrets.

Like the song, after the third year of their courtship, the couple finally got married. Natsuki still couldn't believe that her friend had tamed such a player like Minagi Mikoto. Thanks to Mai's years of teasing, Mikoto turned into an incredible lover with an equally incredible appetite for Mai's love and cooking. The girl could spend days making love and not getting tired from it, that was proven when they went to Hawaii on their honeymoon (Mikoto had reserved an out of the way cabin and the two stayed inside for a whole week).

**End~**

_A/N: Yippeee… another short piece done. I got nothing to say, just happened to listen to the song and voila! Enjoy~_


End file.
